The Man Out Of Time
by Till-The-Day-I-Die
Summary: Rose, Defender of The Earth has joined S.H.E.I.L.D, meanwhile, high above Earth, a new foe has awokened
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is just a short little thing that came to mind while I was watching Doctor Who…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She missed him already. She missed his humor, his laugh, his wits, but what she missed the most was the feel of his hand in hers. Rose missed the Doctor, and she wanted to change everything.

Three weeks ago, there was an alien invasion in New York, where a group consisting of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, and Bruce Banner saved the city. Rose Tyler was there, she watched the whole thing, but it only grew the dull ache of sadness.

"Rose Tyl-." Were his last words to her. Every day, she relived the pain of the invasion all over again. The New York invasion didn't feel the same way when she had the Doctor by her side, nothing would ever be the same.

Rose sat in the small coffee shop, trying to drown the painful memories in the overwhelming smell of coffee. Every day she did this, yet nothing worked. She picked up a sugar packet and read the label.

_Badwolf_, a message she left for herself to save the Doctor, her Doctor. She added it to her green tea and watched the windows collect droplets of rain on the sill. Outside, five blurry figures entered the shop, and walked inside drenched in rain. In came, to her surprise, Tony Stark, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, and more to Rose's interest Steve Rogers. She heard about him, the man out of time, she smiled to herself, the man out of time was a perfect name for the two.

She smiled and watched them order drinks, taking no notice to her until…

"Hey, do want an autograph or something?" Tony Stark said, flashing her a smirk.

"Nah, just you remind me of someone." Rose said swallowing her pain and smiling.

"Ah, british. I have always liked them… So you said we remind you of someone. I don't think that's how it works, since well, we are the _Avengers_." He replied.

"Does it hurt?" Rose got up and walked over to Steve. "Does hurt to love someone you know you can't have? To love them even though they're long gone?"

"Yes… How would you know?" He asked looking down at the Rose that was on the verge of tears.

"Let's just say I fell in love with a mad man and his box. Hey today, I am going to move on." She said smiling up at him.

"But… Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because it is harder to move on when you thought that person was the real thing. I would do anything to turn back time, so I could see that smile again… But life… Life is just out to get me, so here." Rose dug through her pockets and pulled out a key, which she handed to the dumbfounded Captain America.

"Don't lose it, you might meet the Mad Man and his lovely Box." With that she walked out into the rain, leaving them dumbfounded, with the mysterious key pressed into the palm of Steve Rogers hand.

When Rose walked out of that little corner shop, she felt as if part of her died when the Doctor left, but at least someone knew what she was feeling. The rain pattered on Rose's head as she walked farther and farther into the gathering mist, disappearing from the Captain's sight. With him, she left something bigger than he ever know.

**Yeah… That's it… If you want to build on that, just let me know and stuff…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Due to popular demand, I have decided to continue this story! Iown nothing except story plot!**

Rose walked into the blue house on the corner where she lived. TARDIS blue, to be exact. She lived in an outside of city limits of New York, a place where lots of rogues like to hang out. A boy in black leaned up against the brick wall that guarded her house from the outside world. His ears were plugged into a heavy metal beat and he tapped in sync on his pants legs. Four beats, the same over and over.

She didn't even toss him a second glance; the pain from earlier still racked her body. She had given that last thing she had of the Doctor to Steve, Captain America. The key to the TARDIS. The key to her happiness. She walked up the stone stairs, and unlocked the creaky door, into what she called a house, not a home. Home was far away, traveling through time and space. Inside the house was huge computer system that she tried to contact the Doctor with. It had worked somewhat, popping up in random places. But it always seemed that his back was turned away from her.

Rose walked to the old fridge and pulled out honey sliced ham and cheese. She went to the cupboard and retrieved bread, and started to make lunch. She bit her lip and sucked softly on it, her mind anywhere but here.

_ "How long do we got?" Rose asked the thought of losing him still fresh in her mind._

_ "Two minutes." The Doctor said, giving her a sad smile._

_ "I can't think of what to say." She ran her hand through her sun kissed hair, trying to avoid the very near future of him leaving._

_ He laughed and looked down, "You still got Mr. Mickey then."_

_ "There's five of us now, Mum, Dad, Mickey… and the baby." Rose said, nodding her head a bit._

_ He looked at her in shock, "You're not…"_

_ "No." She laughed, "Mum."_

_ The Doctor casted a glance over to the standing group up ahead, with a ghost of a smile on his faces._

Rose grabbed a plate and dropped her lunch on it, and walked into the living room, where she clicked on the telly, and watched the story of how the Avengers saved New York from multiple bank robberies. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. Heroes. The Doctor is a hero, unnamed one. He saves the planet's lives many times, yet, no one knew who he was.

_"S.H.E.I.L.D offered me a position, since I know a thing or two about aliens." She said as a wave of sorrow washed over her._

_ "Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth." He looked at her and smiled._

"Avengers, the Earth's mightiest heroes, saved us again from the crimes that infest the streets of New York." The female reporter spoke on the screen, "Avengers, wherever you are, thank you."

_"I…I love you!" She said through sobs._

_ "Quite." He gave her a sad smile, "And I suppose this is my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler-" And he was gone. And Rose broke down, right there, with her mother running towards her._

Rose look towards the phone. The offer to join S.H.E.I.L.D still hung in the air like water vapor. It wouldn't be the same, but if might fill that hole in her heart, that one where traveling the stars had filled. She fished into her pockets, looking at the business card the Director Nick Fury had given her.

_"You say you travelled with this Doctor fellow." Nick Fury said, leaning back in his office chair._

_ "Yeah, we fought aliens. I guess I know more about what's out there than your average human." She said, shifting uncomfortably in the chair that faced directly towards him._

_ "You manage to know more about what's out there than our demi-god friend. Can you see why I am offering you this position? You would be a wonderful asset to our team, and don't go denying it. It would take years for a normal employee to climb up to your rank. I am being very generous."_

_ Rose got up and looked down at the man with the eye patch, "I'll think about it."_

_ "Here," He tossed a business card with his number on it. "You won't be able to contact us without that."_

And here it was, the fate of her future sat in the palm of her hand. She looked back at the telly. Heroes. She would be one for the Doctor. Her Doctor.

She made a wild grab for the phone, and madly dialed in the number, "Welcome to Maisy's flowers, how may I help you?" said a cheerful woman on the other end.

"This is Rose Tyler, tell Director Fury that I accept his offer." She said.

"Rose Tyler, you must pack everything you'll need for two months, a car will be around to pick you up in twenty." Then she hung up. Rose jumped over her couch and rushed into her room, to start wildly packing.

…

"The Human Girl has accepted." A robotic voiced hushed to the other.

"Is the Doctor with her?" Another replied.

"He is not present." The first said again.

"Earth will be exterminated. The Daleks are superior to humans!Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

A thousand other voices chanted with that one with the same message, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" They chanted over and over again.

The Daleks have awoken, Earth was in peril again.

**Remember to review! It really means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, beside my love for David Tennant, I have fallen in love with this story, which I didn't mean too. But thanks to, the readers, I have continued to let my mind soar with this idea. I have also been neglecting my other stories to write this one (I am such a bad mommy…).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sound of voices and typing filled the room, the fresh smell of the electric buzz washed over her. The Helicarrier Control Room, the center of intelligence for this world. All the smartest people were recruited to keep the Earth out of jeopardy. There he was the man in charge, Nick Fury.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to the Helicarrier S.H.E.I.L.D's central intelligence system. Agent Maria Hill will lead you to where you will be working." A woman with hair tightly pulled back into a bun came up and acknowledged Rose with a nod of respect.

"Come this way." She said. They walked through the twisting turns of the metal aircraft, until they reached a room with a huge computer screen and many small ones. Files cabinets were stacked to the roof and seemed about to burst from the bulges of paper.

"Here's where you'll be working, just enter the information of each alien, power, weaknesses. If you don't know it, skip it. You'll help us to clean out these old files and upgrade our defense systems. Got it?" she asked.

Rose nodded slowly, and walked over to the computer screen, and sat down in a plush office chair. "Its voice activated, so your fingers won't cramp. Good luck, Rose." Maria Hill walked out of the room, and closed the door with a soft click.

The first file on the screen showed the Empty Child. Rose looked at the unfilled sections of the file. Origin, Earth. Weakness… The Doctor. She knew it wouldn't really help, but it was all she had. _Maybe I can indentify ones that are unnamed…_ She said to herself.

She flicked through the files on the screen until she hit something she recognized. A Dalek. Origin… was… Skaro. Out of pure curiosity, Rose went to search someone who should be alive in this time period. Bitchy Trampoline, heh.

"Cassandra… Cassandra… _Lady _Cassandra…! Lady Cassandra O'Brien!" Rose said excitedly, stumbling a few times over the name.

The screen popped up with many suggestions, one including a new born baby boy, under the name of Cass O'Brien that was born just yesterday afternoon. _That had to be her; she did say she _was_ a boy_… It also made sense that she was just a baby, because Cassandra said her parents were the last to be buried in the 'soil'. So she wasn't a bitchy trampoline, _yet._ A dull ache throbbed in her chest, and she looked away from the screen.

_Maybe written files will be better_… She walked over to the cabinets and began to flip through. Names of the universe inked on paper. That was all they were, names. SHEILD didn't know if one was good, or the other bad…

_"Why aren't you a beautiful little boy?" Rose said, walking through the small garden of the suburban home._

_ "Why thanks, I am experimenting with backcombing!...Oh…" The Doctor said, watching as Rose bent down to pet the ginger cat._

_ "What?" Rose asked quietly, and began to pet the kitty, which started to purr._

_ "I'm not much of a cat person. __Once you've been threatened by one in a nuns wimple, kind of takes the joy out of it.__"_

She laughed to herself, it already happened… In fact it happened probably a month ago… The Olympics _did _start before the attack, but of course it did take place in a parallel universe, so who knows.

A name caught her eye, Gelth. The Doctor, this was before his regeneration, had said the Gelth had been turn to gas in the Time War. A blue swirling gas that would possess the body of the dead, and walk around, looking for more to take over. They would emit a blue gas, a clue that they were not just zombies. They were destroyed by fire, with the help of Gwyneth.

"Agent Tyler?" Agent Hill asked, quietly.

"Yes?" She replied, it was rather awkward standing there.

Maria's eyebrows furrowed in worry, "Are you okay? You're… you're crying."

Rose quickly wiped her eyes, and sure enough, they were wet. "Um… Why?"

"Oh, Fury says you will attend when Thor and Loki will leave for Asgard, got it?"

"Yeah. Be down in the control room in five." Rose said, slamming the file cabinet shut.

OooOooOooO

The wind brushed her face, the introductions were short, simple and to the point.

The stood in a park square, while people gathered around the fences to keep civilians out.

Steve kept on staring at her, casting side glances. He was wondering about the key probably, the TARDIS key.

Rose looked up to the sky and crossed her arms; she was ignoring the glare she was getting from Loki. There was something off, the way it looked, though no one noticed. Too busy to notice something silly like the sky. It was too blue, the clouds too white. It was all off. It kind of reminded her of a computer screen.

Then she felt a tug on her heart to look away, to look into the crowd. She saw a woman, wearing a greenish-blue dress. Her brown hair in high curls above her head. The thing is, she was wearing something that looked like it would be from the 1800s. And she was oddly familiar. It's like the people didn't notice her… like the TARDIS. Rose saw something flash out of the corner of her eye, and when she looked back again, the woman was gone. Rose looked up again, and saw a flash of purple and green across the sky. Something was off.

She heard music, a tube and two trumpets. Rose looked for the source and found two people wearing metal masks right near the border. They looked in her direction and began to back away into the crowd, they could be Pilot Fish. Sent from something bigger.

Rose grabbed the gun off her hip and pointed to the sky, she gripped it tightly and ignore the screams to put it down, Loki just looked amused.

Then she fired two shots into the air, "Agent Tyler, are you fucking crazy, there are civil…" He trailed off when he noticed the sky. It rippled and seemed to move and swirl like waves. A large cracking sound filled the square along with screams. The sky was ripping itself apart.

"What the hell is that?" Tony shouted.

"It's a force field, meant to keep us in. Only thing is, who is controlling it?" Rose said looking up at the sky. Fear was clawing at her stomach, what wouls dhe do without the Doctor?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, um yeah. So this ****will not ****be a Roski story, and I have a poll you must take on my profile, it talks about which Doctor will come in, so please take it! This will probably be a pretty sad chapter, just warning!**

It was too soon. The rest was a blur, all of it. Maria had managed to drag her through the rest of the panic. It was too soon for another attack, yet it was the perfect time. It was 2am and the Avengers sat around the table, along with Rose. The talk quickly turned to shouting between Director Fury and Tony Stark. She blocked it out, her head buried in the crook of her arm. The emotions seemed to come in waves, denial, hope, realization, and heartbreak.

Denial. This couldn't be happening, it's all a dream. She was really at home, curled up in a plush green blanket.

Hope. The Doctor would come and save her. She would see the stars again, with her Oncoming Storm right beside her.

Realization. The Doctor was in a parallel universe, the one where she belonged. Not here.

Heartbreak. It came quickly after realization. She would never see the Doctor again. Never. She'd break the barrier and collapse the two worlds.

"Agent Tyler?" The Director asked.

"Yeah?" She shook the feeling of dread the crawled in her stomach.

"What do you think on this whole problem?" He asked; everyone turned to her, she felt the heat of their gaze worming up her spine.

"Well, um. They have to be watching us for awhile now, because they knew we were sending off our heroes, and them they would attack. They probably wanted to see how the Chitauri would fare against Level Five planet, and calculate their chances. Umm, since what I have seen, they will probably try to enslave the human race, or take over the world since, the umm, Time War left them homeless. That's all I got." Rose looked up to the shocked faces, and felt slightly embarrassed by their utter shock.

"Where's Loki?" Rose looked up to the group; she hadn't seen him since the incident.

"They put him a case similar to the one Point Break broke." Tony said smiling.

"Do you think he could have something to do with this?" Rose asked.

"When my brother and I were fighting on the cliff, I asked who controlled the would be king. It could be possible that there is something larger than this." Thor put out.

"We know that Loki is guilty of the New York Invasion, but what he was under the influence like Agent Barton was? Couldn't he be a puppet of someone else's plan?" Rose asked.

It was followed by silence, the question seemed to stick like a pin in the air of possibilities.

"So, you're basically siding with Loki?" Tony retorted.

"Fury told me all about your fight in the lab, right before Loki escaped. Maybe Loki wasn't the only one drawn to it. And trust me, there are worse things that could have happened if we didn't get it."

"So you're saying, that the cube has a draw to all those seeking power; that would explain Red Skull, and Loki."

"And there will be more to come, the reason why they didn't attack Asgard, because its level is about as high as Gallifrey. Almost impossible to defeat. Though, I think we are dealing with someone who is very prepared." Rose finished.

"Is there any way we could see who we are up against?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I believe, under the Shadow Proclamation, they have to ask us to surrender or fight. Battle procedure. Then we will be able to see who or what we are up against."

"What if they don't, then what?" Bruce asked.

Steve looked up and stared straight at Rose, "You said, the day we meant, we'd be moving on, who did you move on from?" He lifted the key that was still tied to the leather strap.

"Is this really necessary, Rogers?" Fury asked

"Of course it is, that is a direct tie to the TARDIS, though it might not hold enough energy to for him to cross over to this side."

"How would it have stored energy? An object like that can't do anything but open a door!" Tony said.

"But it can only open one door, the TARDIS door. The TARDIS is a time-traveling machine, and it is brimming with energy similar to the Tesseract. When I became Bad Wolf, I absorbed that energy and tied it down to a physical form. Well, it can't be in that form for too long, or it will tear apart the container it's being held in. But while the energy was gathering, it was expanding into the most familiar form it could find. A piece of the TARDIS, this key! There might be enough energy to open the rift and contact the Doctor!" Rose jumped out of her seat and rushed to the lab, leaving the Avengers to mull over what she just said.

**Uh, yeah so take the poll and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha, don't be mad!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story plot**

"Goodbye, Raggedy Man!" And then she was gone, into a different time, and universe, while the angel ate up her energy.  
So this is my story, the story of Amy Pond Williams, and Rory Williams. We were sucked into a different time, into a new world of Stark Industries and Captain America. The stuff Rory read in comic books. The things that was fictional.  
We started in a small apartment in the ruts of New York City, with the smell of cigarettes that fueled the smoggy air. Rory started out as a paperboy, but soon the war came, recruiting all men of age to join. He went away with them, and never came back. Well, he did come back, just as a high general privy to secrete the government held. We moved into a luxurious apartment with nice clothes and a steady flow of cash, which was more than most people got.  
Ah, where we? Yes! Solider Serum! Anyways, Rory helped create the mixture itself, and met Captain America. While he was doing all these grand adventures, I was stuck at home pregnant with our first son. In these times, there wasn't much I could do far as "saving the Earth". So taking strolls in Central Park gave me freedom I strived for. While on these strolls, I came to know a woman by the name of Peggy Carter. She reminded much of River, I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again. Sometimes I think, does the Doctor take care of her? And that question in answered with a confident "Yes". But! I am getting off-track. Anyways, Rory knew what would To Captain America, or Steve Rogers, since he saw the movie and collected all the comic books. As he told me the story, I remembered the Doctor mentioning a friend of his caught in a parallel universe? While eight months pregnant there wasn't much I could do being caught in a time-zone where woman couldn't really go out safely. So over the month I racked my brain for any clue of what she looked like, name, hair, clothes anything! But actually, it came after giving birth to John (after the Doctor). While driving home with the newborn wiggling in my arms, I saw a blooming rose, but the sign above it really caught my attention. A Nickel-and-Dime store called "Bad Wolf", accompanied by a rose that looked like the one right below it.  
Memories flooded back, that the Lord of Time wasn't all alone. He loved a girl. A girl named Rose Tyler.

So I set to work, working on the times I wasn't busy with John. I wrote dozens of letters to her but only one would suffice. I spent days composing and re-writing. But then I came to realize, how would I get it to her? And there was only one connection between the future and me. My son.  
... Present...

Rose rubbed her tired eyes and sighed of the exhaustion and pain four weeks had brought. The shield or dome had been removed hours after she figured it out. The scales, graphs, numbers and letters in a variety of colors were scattered over the once clean room of her house. So far, she had only broken the barrier a couple of times, the void in-between parallel universes that stretched endlessly through time and space itself seemed to close itself further and further as research became more extensive. Rose had been visiting Stark Tower almost every other day, staying up late into the night which stretched into the early mornings before Pepper would shoo her home. She hadn't been to S.H.E.I.L.D in days since they were still in a tizzy about the threat. Thor and Loki, left, and no with no utter of return.

At the moment, Rose was curled up in a soft, blue blanket, with a cup of tea that warmed her hands. Hints of autumn flitted across the leaves of trees and danced in the cooling wind. A golden key was twisted around her fingers, twirling in graceful circles. Tears traced the soft, rosy cheeks as memories of laughter, fear and adventure crashed down in waves.

A ring at the doorbell snapped her out of her dreams of the past. She sat up, and lazily made her way to the wooden door, and opened it with a creak.

A man in his late fifties with thinning red hair stood in the doorway with an envelope tight in his grasp. He gave a small smile and uttered two words.

"Rose Tyler?" His eyebrows furrowed and his red hair was tussled in the cool breeze.  
"That's me, can I help you?"  
"May I come in? This might be awhile, and a little... Uh, shocking."

"Sure, um, my house is a mess from... work.

"Looking for him, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm."

Rose's eyes widen in shock, and quickly ushered him inside. She brushed papers and folders off the kitchen table and chairs and gestured for him to sit in the one of two. She sat opposite to him, a tad shakey of just anyone knowing who he was.

"How...?"

"I guess we should start at the beginning. I am John Williams, named after the Doctor. My father and mother were companions of the Doctor. Their names are Rory and Amy Williams, or my mother liked to refer to my father as "Rory Pond", that was her maiden name. They were companions of his, after... Well... Here this letter explains most of it. He tentatively reached forward, his hand gripping the old, weathered envelope.

"My mother wrote that for you."

**R&R please?**


End file.
